Fargus
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 16x: The Port of Badon |class =Berserker |mirage = |voiceby = }} Fargus is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is the captain of a band of pirates who plays an important role in the story, despite being a minor character. Profile Fargus's history is very obscure, but what is known is that, a few years ago, he came across an unconscious Dart on the shores of Badon. Due to a religious holiday, the villagers considered it taboo to touch blood. Fargus therefore took in the boy and tended to him. Dan turned out to have amnesia as a result of what washed him up, and, having no where else to go, Fargus dubbed him Dart and the pirate quickly became one of his most trusted mates. Fargus and his pirates resided in Badon for the next few years, inspiring respect and awe rather than fear in the villagers until a few years later, where the Lycian lords Eliwood and Hector arrive in the pub, seeking transport to the enigmatic and dangerous Dread Isle, Valor. Due to a villager's advice, they were seeking the pirate captain for transport to Valor. Fargus agreed for a small fee of 100,000 gold, which Eliwood agreed to finance through use of the arena in town. Fargus, either through generosity or boredom, offered an alternative form of payment; he would give them transport for free if the lords could manage to speak to him at the pier. However, barring their way was a group of Fargus's elite pirates, and compounding their troubles was a contingent of Black Fang cavalry, led by the paladin Damian. With the helpful advice of Anna, a young, red-headed woman from the pub, Eliwood, Hector, and their companions quickly disposed of Damian and spoke with Fargus. Despite suffering minor casualties as a result of the skirmish earlier, Fargus stays true to his word and provides transport to Valor. Along the way, however, they are intercepted by ships of the Black Fang, captained by the shaman Zoldam, sent to recover Ninian and kill everyone else on the boat. Despite his and the Black Fang's efforts, the lords are able to repel the boarders until Fargus emerges from the ship's hull after mending the breach caused by the Black Fang. Fargus and his crew kill Zoldam and the Black Fang boarders, provided that the lords haven't already, and they resume their voyage to Valor. On the shores of the Dread Isle, Fargus agrees to return to pick up the lords in a few days if they're still alive by the time. They agree and go their separate ways. Days later, Fargus returns to find the lords and returns them to the mainland. Fargus and his crew do not appear until later, when the lords and their companions petition their aid to return to the Dread Isle. Fargus agrees and transports them, then asks if he and his crew could aid them on their final battle with Nergal, Limstella, and their morph armies. The lords are grateful, but refuse his aid. Fargus reluctantly lets them and his trusted mate, Dart, return to Valor. After they leave, he comes across Nils and helps to convinces him to return to the lords, as well as giving him an Earth Seal that he was intending to give to the lords earlier. Once Nergal and the morphs, along with the three Fire Dragons are defeated, Fargus returns the lords back to the mainland. It is unknown what happens after, though he most likely continues his career as a pirate through the war with Bern in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Personality Fargus is best described as a hearty and optimistic soul who, despite being a pirate, hardly fits the persona as one. He is deeply caring of the lords Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, despite the fact that they had defeated some of his pirates during the skirmish in Badon, has returned to Valor several times to pick up the lords despite the cold fact that no one had ever emerged from the isle alive, and has even offered his help against Nergal despite all that the lords have related. When speaking with some of the citizens of Badon, you also learn that the villagers seldom fear the pirates, even wishing that they were here when the Black Fang attacked Badon. In-Game Help Description: The captain of a band of corsairs. A generous man. Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode (Eliwood's Story)= |-|Hard Mode (Hector's Story)= Growth Rates |90% |40% |30% |30% |35% |55% |30% |} Overall Fargus first appears as a boss, though he is different from all other bosses in the series, as the player is not supposed to attack or kill the boss, but rather speak with him. Should the player attack Fargus, however, he will act like any other boss, most likely killing the character attacking him in one hit due to his high stats in this part of the game. If the player tries to speak to Fargus after attacking him, Fargus will be very angry, causing him to refuse to take them to the Dread Isle, resulting in a Game Over. Since Fargus does not have a ranged weapon and does not move, it is possible to wear him down by a ranged unit capable of dealing enough damage to overcome his high defense or resistance. However, if he is killed, he will express his disbelief and remark upon the player having lost their chance to get to the Dread Isle, which also results in a Game Over. For no known reason, Fargus is significantly stronger on Eliwood Hard Mode than Hector Hard Mode, making him even more difficult to kill than usual. Quotes Trivia * Fargus is one of only two bosses in ''The Blazing Blade '' whose stats differ between the Normal and Hard difficulties in Eliwood's tale, the other one is Limstella. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters